The black thread of dawn
by the1uenvy
Summary: For all the readers of dare side of the moon! Read here! What will happin when Gaara picks up a slave and brings her home? Will it be love or tourture? Lemon in later chapters. Language. Read and review or burn! just a joke! Calm down... GaaraXRezery my o
1. Chapter 1

Dark side of the moon

by:Gaarasgurl4eva

Disclamer:I do not own Naruto(sobs)but i wish i owned Gaara(sighs)

_Demon talking_

_"someone talking"_

_Prolouge_

_Eve...the demon who is unknown to all. The demon of destruction...feared by all other demons,even the 9 taled fox. _

_Murderous,blood thirsty,evil and strikes fear in all who are unfourtune enough to lay eyes on her._

_Age:Unknown_

_Eve is beautiful but very deaely and likes to play with her prey. It is told that Eve is the love of Shakaku the demon who is sealed away inside of Sabuku no Gaara. The ninja who lives in the wind country. The village hidden in the sand._

_Eves host is named Rezery. And when Rezery is to awaken...she will kill and strike fear in all those around her._

_Just like last time..._

_Chapter 1: SLAVERY_

_Our land was at war.(a/n:this is rezerys p.o.v. people) And my land lost. The village hidden in the volcano lost to the village hidden in the sound. We didn't even see it comnig! They just attacked us out of nowhere! And it's people were forced into slavery...including me...my father tried to protect me but they killed him wihe ease._

_I have no family left and am all alone._

_A lot of us were captured...blacks,whites,mixed,mexican,asian,chineese it didn't matter! They wern't pickey at all._

_Nope,not at all...everybody who resisted capture or gave them a hard time were killed. Simple as that._

_I am 13 years old. I have curly brown hair and red eyes. I'm a white and pale girl and my demon is a real pain in the ass._

_Seriously._

_My sisters Hannah and Lora were capture as well. Hannah is also 13 and has straight brown hair. and brown eyes._

_Yet although these differences people can't tell us apart. Lora stands out in the 3 of us. She has pink hair and brown eyes. And is also 13(go figure). But were all split up now...and have nobody els left._

_Who will save me now?_

_(Gaaras p.o.v.)_

_"Gaara!!" Temari yelled(Gaara's older sister if you didn't already know...anyway! On with the story!!!)_

_"WHAT?" I yelled. Iswear to god Temari is a total newsience at times.(a/n:Gaaras 13 years old. Don't hurt me for intrupting!!) I was getting mad. Temari didn't answer me. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!??!" I yelled._

_"COME DOWN HERE GAARA! IT'S IMPORTIANT!!"She yelled back._

_"WHY?!" I yelled._

_"BECAUSE! NOW GET YOU'RE ASS DOWN HERE!!" Temari yellyd again.(snippy much? anyway...)_

_"Hn" he replied. I walked downstairs and sat on the couch. It's been 3 months sience the chunin exams and nothings changed. Exepct for the fact that Kankuro and Temari arn't afarid and are getting more annoying cuz they are getting more braver when it comes to talking to me. _

_Which i don't like._

_I narrowed my aquamerine eyes over tu Temari to hear what was so damn importiant._

_Like i care..._

_"o.k. if you havn't been told the new village was randomly attacked by the sound." Temari said._

_"What!?" Kankuro said. She nodded. We believe that the people were captured and were killed or held hostage...only 1 person survived." She said. Kankuro had given her a curious look."Who was that?" I asked._

_"Her name was..." KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!! Temari was cut of by a knock on the front door._

_"Go get it Kankuro." Temari ordered._

_"Why me!?" He yelled._

_"BECAUSE I SAID SO DAMNIT!!" Obviously she was pissed off by Kankuro's lazy attitude. Can't blame her._

_"fine" He mumbled. He opened up the door and saw none other then..._

_UH-OH!! MAJOR CLIFFHANGER!!_

_any way thanks for reading and please review!!_

_If i don't get 3 reviews i won't do the next chapter! So there! Not asking much am i ? Well if i am to bad!!!!!_

_Till next time..._


	2. Lora

O.K. I know I said that I would wait for 3 reviews but then I decided that 2 is better then none and that I should give it some time berore I demand certen amount of reviews. Besides I already have 2 and thats good enough for now!!

Well,enjoy chapter 2!!

DARK SIDE OF THE MOON: CHAPTER 2

Kankuro studdered."W-wait! I-its you!?" The girl who stood at the door was nnoe other then Lora. The sister of Hannah and Rezery.

Loras pov.

'Oh swell' I thought. It was none other then that preverted-ass Kankuro. 'Rezery is goona be pissed when she meets him.' I thought remembering the coffiee shop incident.

"I thought that name sounded familiar!" He went on. "Glad you're o.k.!" He reached over to give me a hug but fofrunatly my guards got to him first."Oh! Uh,hi guys!...uh..." Kankuro was starting to get nervous. Can't blame him. These guards look really scary. Military uniform, the you-touch-me-i'll-rip-you're-lips-off look, really tall,big muscles, and not to mention rifels in hand.

"What's wrong Batman?" I said mimicing Kankuro. "Scared?" I said flipping my pink hair back. Helping myself in I looked at the two people in front of me. 'Hmmm' I thought. 'So these are the sand sibilings? Not that tough looking...Rezery and Hannah could beat them hands down...' I giggled at the thought. Teh sand sibilings beat by 2 goof balls like them. That would be entertaining.

"Whats so funny?" The red head asked. 'Woudn't you like to know...it just sompthing I thought about thats all." I said simply. I looked at him for a second. 'Well dosen't he look scary?' I thought scarcastically. 'Wonder what the gourds for.' I wondered." Wanna sit down?" Temari asked. "Sure thank you!" I replied. "Though I can't stay long..." I said.

"Why?" Kankuro asked. Obviously he wanted fer to stay. "Because I just have to batman" I said teasing him.

"H-hey!!" he said. "I'm not batman Sakura clone!!" He said teasing her.

"I am NOTHING like her!!!" I warned him. "But you still look like Batman..."I said simply.

"Do not!" He argued! "You are more like Sakuar then I am Batman!!!!" He countinued. The only reason people call me a Sakura clone is because I have hair like her and am smart like her. Exept I can fight almost as good as Temari and am WAY smarter then her. The only wat I can be compared to her is the hair but I can rock it better.

"We did not come here to fight and argue. If this dosent stop I'm going to leave." Gaara said. "Now. Lora how did you escape? I'm quite curious." He asked.

"Well..

"Yeah how did you?" Kankuro blurted in.

"I'M NOT FINISHED YET ASS HOLE!!!!" I yelled at him.

Everybody was giving Kankuro a death glare. Even the guards.(haha Kankuro!)

"I have a feeling you all want me to shut up." Kankuro said timidly.

"No really? Wow, Kankuro I thought coudn't figure that out by yourself!" I said scarcastically. I took a breath and said. "Because, you know, Kankuro, I could kick you're ass now but I'll let Rezery do that seeing on how she owes you for getting drunk and destroying her coffiee shop when she already told you once before to stay away. Also you havebt paid her the damage fees yet...she's goona be pissed to high hell." Lora said.

The guards looked at him with a if-you-don't-pay-her-back-and-clean-up-you're-act-i'll-pump-you're-gut-full-of-hot-led look. Kankuro looked at them and flinched making Lora giggle at his frightened look.

"So whats this I hear? You better pay up Kankuro!!" Temari said. "Anyway I was captured at first..." Lora told them.

FLASHBACK...

"WHAT DO WE DO NOW!!??" A wounded Rezery said. " I-I don't know..." Hannah had wispered. Her hair was matted down and teares rolled down her cheeks.

"LORA,WHAT IS THIS!? WHY CAN'T YOU USE YOU'RE POWERS? WHY CAN'T ME AND HANNAH USE OUR MITOCHONDRIA?" Rezery was furious. Unlike all other's her and Hannah used mitochondria. And had absolutly no charka. Those who had no chakra died. They coudn't live. But they could. They could even use all of the mitochondrial enegry and not die.

"What happined was that the sound put a chakra and mitochondrial barrier. So nobody can fight back." Lora said.

"THIS IS SOME BULLSHIT!" Rezeyy was begining to calm down but not much. Hannah was still crying. "Whats that sound?" Hannah spoke up.

END OF FLASHBACK

"After that we were split up. And Rezery was easy pickings seeing on how she was wounded in a fight protecting Hannah. Our trainer Riku saved me but coudn't save them. So they were taken,with many others to..." I paused.

"Concertration camps..." I finished.

"WHAT!?" Kankuro said. Gaara's eyes widned.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Temari said. Lora nodded.

"I hope there goona be o.k." Lora said worried.

AT CAMP

Think we'll be o.k. Rezery? Hannah asked. " Of course we will!" Rezery said with confidence. "We'll just have to do one thing..." Rezery said.

"What's that?" Hannah said curiously.

"Escape."

Yeah I know...not the best but it's still good. Anyway please review!!!!!!!! Or i'll hunt you down!!! With a gun!!(just jooking calm down.) and i know the story dosn't match the summery yet but calm down cuz i'm not there yet.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!

Gaarasgurl4eva.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry to all my readers but I'm going to have to put up the next chapter sometime this weekend. No I'm not going to delete it I'm just so caught up in chores, homework and everything ells I don't have time anymore...

So it will probably be out by Sunday. Anyway sorry to all of my readers and don't shoot me! If you have any ideas, stupid or not please let me know!!

Thank you!!!


	4. Who's this?

Dark side of the moon

Chapter 3

"W-what!?" Hannah practically blurted out. "Shhhhhh!" I warned. "Do you WANT them to hear you?" I said." Look, we'll plan and when the time is right we'll escape!" I explained to her. "Rezery! It won't be as easy as you say! You act like it's all a damn game! These are concretions camps! Ya'know! They probably planned this out YEARS before they actually did it! What ells explain how successful they were?" She said all in one breath. "Yeah, but..." I was cut off by the sudden stop. We were walking the whole way and some of the people had bumped into others due to the sudden stop. Everybody looked around. And saw the most devastating thing you could ever see. I t was horrible...and if you were a young child it would devastate you for life. And you could smell it, see it, and hear it. It was all around you.

Death...

People were dying. Suffering. Hurting. Hannah looked at me. "O-oh my god, Rezery. It's horrible...look at them...I feel so sorry for them. What kind of cruel, murderous, evil and heartless person would do this!?" Hannah asked a little scared. "You just answered you're own question, sis...we'll be o.k, cheer up! We'll escape! Trust me!" I said to her. Though I must admit...I was shaken up myself. I didn't want Hannah or me to die. At least Lora was o.k. As we walked in the smell got worse and worse. You could see people of the sound burning dead bodies. Thousands of them. The logo on the big poster board said 'work is freedom'...what a lie. Why would they go through all the trouble of capturing us so we can work and then leave? Obvious lie. But some were so desperate to escape that it wouldn't surprise me if they believed it. Sad actually. You could see kids waiting in a long line. Hannah and me automatically knew why and what they were waiting for. They were waiting to die. But they didn't know it. Obviously. They looked so cold. Hannah turned her head in tears. This was tearing her apart. And I knew it. We were walking up to this big platform. 3 big scary men stood there (similar looking to the guards Lora had.) The shackles and chains that held us all together were suddenly removed. You could hear mummers going around about this sudden action.

"Listen up slaves!!!" A man yelled. It's time for you all to be tagged! With so many people here we don't need anybody escaping as a guard do we? So let me explain how this is goona go! You will all be tagged with collars; each will be a silver color. But, the vessels of any demons will wear a red tight collar to represent that they have a demon; Different from the usual none tight collars everybody ells will wear. So we will go in a orderly fashion! First up! Maroon Keble!" He spoke. Wow Rezery… he sounds mean…" Hannah spoke to me. "I hear that." I responded. 'So what now?" She said. "Once we get these collars we it will be harder to escape." She pointed out. She was right…I didn't know what to do. "Rezery!" He spoke suddenly.

I gulped. Fear suddenly ran down my spine. Then back up. My sweat dropped as Hannah gave me a reassuring push forward. Slowly I walked toward the platform. Everyone's eyes were on me. I started to feel nervous. As I made my way up onto the platform I began to think. Maybe Hannah's right…maybe we won't make it out as easily as I think we will maybe…All of a sudden my thoughts were cut short by the mans voice. You are the demon slave correct? What's the demons name?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Is it really any of you're business? After all it's MY demon." After saying that I felt a hard smack on the side of my face. Causing me to fall to the ground.

"You little…." But before he could finish a man in about his late 40's stopped him. (Wow everyone seems to be cutting every body ells of in this story huh?) "Stop being reckless Butch!" He said. So that's the guy's name. The one who hit me.

Butch. Isn't that a dog's name? Whatever…

"Slaves who are hurt can't work there best! Leave the beatings to the discipliners!" He spoke.

"Yes general War hammer!" Butch said.

War hammer?? Wow these ninja have some real fucked up names! Why couldn't their parents have some originally naming them? Whatever….

"So lets try again young lady…. you're demons name is?" War hammer paused waiting for an answer. "Eve." I said to him, giving in. "Ah-ha. You see Butch? You must be gentle with them. If they still don't respond then kill them." He said while fastening the collar around my neck. "We will be sending a couple slaves to Orochimaru's hideout; But to do that we must go through the wind country. The men who go must be alert! Because we killed their Kazekage, they won't be very hastiest to attack us. So be on you're toes at all times! If Orochimaru doesn't get the precise amount of slaves he asked for WE are the ones to suffer! And if we suffer, the slaves suffer!" He said in a serious tone. I must admit, though, the collar was pretty tight. "So what happens when the collar gets to tight, you know, when I get older? What, will you just let it chock me?!" I said waiting for an answer. "My you ask a lot of questions little girl." (O.K. readers sorry for the interruption but from here on this is where Eve now talks to Rezery through telepathy. So in parts of the story Eve will now talk.)

What's you're name again?" War hammer asked.

"You didn't answer my question yet…" I said dully.

"Oh is that so? Well a slave should never try to rise above her place.

"_How dare he talk to us like that!!!" _Eve said.

So I'll only answer this one question for you. After that, if you question one of us again you will be punished!" He said. "Now, with the collars…when you're neck expands the collar will expand with it. There's no taking it off either. EVER. Once it goes on it stays on. Now leave. You all have a busy day tomorrow. You and several others will be going to a different place to work and it's a long walk. No breaks either. While we were talking Butch had already collared everyone ells. (Damn that's fast…) "C'mon sis." Hannah had said from behind me.

I didn't get much sleep that night. Because I heard a lot of screams, Hannah and me were separated and she probably didn't get much sleep either. I could hear the screams of children and adults. And I could smell the burnt bodies. I guess they were trying to cover up as much evidence as they could. I hate to admit it…. but I was scared…and lonely.

What will happen to me now?

During the leave to Orochimaru's hideout.

We were all woke up early…some to go to Orochimaru's hideout, others, which were most went to work.

Butch started to read a list of all who were going to Orochimaru's lair.

He read off a few people and all of a sudden he read…

"Hannah!"

"No!!" She said to me. Rezery, I can't go! I don't wanna lose you to." She protested. "Don't worry" I said. "There not done yet…"

A few more names were read. Then….

"That's all! Everybody line up!" He said. Hannah looked in shock. "No." She mumbled.

All of a sudden a man walked up to him and mumbled something in his ear.

"My mistake slaves" Butch said roughly. "We will have one more going with us…

Rezery.

"_Wait…where are we going through again?" _Eve asked.

" _The sand country" I_ said to her.

"_Holy crap!!! Shakaku is there!!! You have to escape girl!!"_ She scolded.

"_Whatever" I said ignoring her._

Once we were all ready to go we were led out of the camps. And we were walking for what felt like hours…

"Alright men!" War hammer said. "Where about to go through! So be on you're toes!" He scolded. Everything went o.k. for a while. But then some of the men started to disappear. And all of a sudden a red haired figure came in front of us out of nowhere.

CLIFFHANGER!! Well anyway I might update by Tuesday or Wednesday! So keep a lookout and review please!

And a special thanks to Sakuramar for giving me the idea that I will use next chapter!

Till next time!!!!!


	5. Akward meeting

Chapter 4

_"Who's that!? Sure is handsome..." _Eve began to say.

_"Now's not the time." _I replied. Though, I must admit, he was handsome. Aquamarine eyes, crimson red hair, and he even had a gourd strapped to his back.

"W-who is you!?" Butch asked, slightly startled. "…." He did not answer. He only raised his arm in front of him and all of a sudden sand flowed out from the gourd.

And wrapped around the chains. Breaking us all free. "What the?" I started. Was he saving us? Was he here to help? "Kill him!!" Butch ordered his men. All of the men raised there guns up to the mysterious boy and began to fire. "_Nooooooo!!!!!" _Eve said. "_I remember him! He is the vessel of Shakaku! Do something_!!" Eve pleaded. The boy just smirked. And amazingly the sand flew up in front of him and defended him!

"_That's the vessel of Shakaku!" _ Eve spoke. "_How do you know?_" I asked her.

"_I can smell him out in that boy!" _ Eve said in shock.

"W-who is you!?" War hammer asked. The boy said nothing.

Gaara's P.o.v.

So Shakaku was right. "_Told ya boy. I smelled sound ninja out here!"_ Shakaku said. _"Shut up you damn demon"_ I replied. _"My, my, aren't we snappy?"_ The Shakaku said. I just ignored him and smirked. Silly fools I thought. Were the sound nin.here to kill our current Kazekage? Again? Whatever there here for. There not goona make it out alive. But who are all these other people here for? I looked at them. They all had silver collars around their necks. I narrowed my eyes on one of them. I raised a invisible eyebrow. This one wore a tight red collar…different from the rest. Getting back to what I was doing I commanded my sand to slowly crawl up one of the solders legs without him knowing. "General War hammer look out!" Butch cried out to him. Just what I was hoping for. Butch ran to save his general and my sand imminently crushed all the other solders. Too easy I thought. Turning my attention back to this 'War hammer' Person I began to finish him off. "Sabuku-kuu!!" I spoke in a deadly tone. The sight of the blood caused all of the slaves to run away in fear. All but 2 of them. The red collar one and the one next to her. The red collared 1 looked at me in amazement. The other 1 seemed startled. But the red collared one…wasn't scared at all…but why? I crushed the War hammer guy easy. You could easily see the blood making trails down the sand. You could see the blood everywhere. Why don't they run? Are they frozen in fear? But that can't be. The red collar is staring at me in astonishment. I don't understand…I just shrugged it off. I turned to the last solder left standing. The one I left alive on purpose.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"B-Butch! U-uh sir!" He said stuttering. "Where were you going?" I demanded. Butch was stricken with fear. "O-Orochimaru's hideout." He responded. But then his fear stricken face turned and twisted into a devilish grin. "The slaves were for him, after all." He said. I looked at him in disgust. "Why smile? Are you pleased that I am to kill you? Last I checked it was _you_ who is going to die." I said coldly.

"You might wanna check again foolish boy…hehehehe." He began to chuckle. But before I could respond I heard a weak voice mumble. Then heard a gunshot. My eyes widened.

It was too late. My sand wouldn't move to protect me. I was foolish and took my eyes of War hammer. I didn't pay attention to him crawling, getting a gun, and saying a jujitsu that disabled my sand. I prepared to feel the pain. Prepared to die. And shut my eyes. Preparing to die here and now.

But no pain came to me. I opened my eyes and gasped at the sight that I saw.

The red collared girl jumped in front of me and took the hit. "But why? Why defend me?" I asked her. "You saved me. And I didn't want to see my savior die in front of my eyes. I don't know. Something just told me too. My body…moved…on it's…own." She said passing out. Taking this time I never noticed Butch carrying War hammer away. They were escaping.

"Oh my god Rezery!? Are you ok?" The other said worried.

"She'll pull through. Just a shoulder wound." I said.

"JUST A SHOULDER WOUND!? WHAT THE HELLZ YOU'RE PROBLEM? SHE JUST SAVED YOU AND YOU TREAT IT LIKE IT'S NOTHIN'? FUCK YOU!!" The other said.

"I'm grateful she saved me. Don't think I don't care. If I didn't I wouldn't set you free." I said coldly. I took the white cloth strapped around my shoulder and tied it around hers. All it was was a shoulder wound, nothing fatal. The other girl just sneered at me. "What's you're name?" I asked her. "Why do you wanna know?" She said in a non-trusting tone. I began to lift up this red collar girl in bridal style. "Yo? Where are you taking her? I'm not letting you take her anywhere! I don't even know you!" She said. "My name is Gaara. I came here to free you all and that's what I did. And before I take her to a hospital to be treated I must know you're name. If you don't tell me, her wound could get infected and she could die. Now, what was you're name." I said impatiently.

She hesitated and finally said. "My name is Hannah." My eyes widened slightly. "So this must be Rezery. You're sister." I said. "H-how?" Hannah started. "You're sister, Lora said so. So that gives you a reason to go with me to Suna. Lora is they're waiting for you both."  
I finished.

Hannah's P.o.v

I don't trust this Gaara. You suck Rezery. Why the hell did you go save him for? You're confusing. And Gaara seems like a real ass-hole. Look at him! Pretending to be all cool! As if he's somebody important. Yeah right.

"Are you a emo?" I asked. Might as well get on his nerves. Seeing on how I don't like him. Rezery and me do that all the time. People we don't like we annoy them.

"Hey jerk! Are you a emo? Answer me bitch!" I said. All of a sudden he turned around and sent me a death glare. Here is the opportunity!

"Ewwwww!!!!!! Please spare me!! Don't look at me or I might go blind cuz DAMN! You are butt ugly boy!" I said to him. "If I weren't supposed to save you I, I would…. Kill you! Understand? You're attitude will make me not really care if I'm supposed to save you and make me kill you. So stop getting on my nerves, slave." He said coldly. Well doesn't he sound all damn happy go lucky? Yeah, right. This boy is a fucking retard. I could kick his ass. But he has Rezery in his arms and I don't want him to hurt her. Damn.

The next morning…

Rezery's P.o.v

I woke up in a big room. What happened to me? I can't remember. I got up and examined my surroundings. There was a big bed with black covers. The one I woke up in. There were black curtains in front of the windows and a door to my right. I went inside and noticed it was a bathroom. I exited the bathroom and walked into the door in front of the bed. It leads into a hallway. But before I went into the hallway something caught my eye. It was a gourd. Resting against the left corner of the room. And then I remembered the one who wore it. A red haired man. Whose name I don't even know. All of a sudden I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. I felt it and it was a wound with a white cloth on it. Then I noticed something on the end table. A note?

I walked over and picked it up.

But I couldn't understand what it said. I saw some cloths next to the note and decided to put them on. They were boxers without the hole in the front and a black shirt that was a little too big for me. Putting them on I started to get hungry. I went downstairs and looked for some food. Obviously this is someone's house I thought. It looked real nice too. Must be some kind of rich person. But how did I get here? I sat back down on the bed and began to think.

Though no matter how hard I thought I just couldn't remember what happened. And the thinking made me accidentally fall asleep…

Gaara's P.o.v

I sighed. And walked into the house. My house. Temari had gone to get cloths for Rezery seeing on how she didn't have any and took Kankuro with her. Of course Hannah and Lora went as well. Why is Temari even going to buy cloths for a girl she doesn't even know? Maybe she pity's her. Probably goona get Hannah some as well. (Lora already has cloths). God. I'm going into my room for a while. At least I'm the only one here. I walked up the stairs to my room and began to open the door.

And gasped.

There in front of me was _Rezery_. _Sleeping_ in my _bed_!!

"Hey! What do you think you're doing!? Sleeping in _my_ bed like that! Who told you to come here?" I yelled. But all she did was look at my curiously. As if she didn't understand what I was saying. I sighed. It's not like I sleep in it. But it's still _mine_! And who invited her? All I wanted is some time alone and I find Rezery in my bed wearing…MY CLOTHS!?

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING MY BOXERS!? AND MY SHIRT!? DON'T YOU HAVE YOUR OWN CLOTHS!??" I yelled at her. But she just looked at me and looked away. I looked on the end table and found a note. It read:

Dear Sister,

Hi! Sorry I'm not here but I went with a friend of Lora's to get us some cloths. Lora went as well. Feel free to raid the fridge and put on the cloths next to this note for now k?

Love you!

Hannah.

So that's why she's wearing my cloths. But why did they have to me mine? And my boxers? What the fuck? Probably Temari's idea. All of a sudden I heard her stomach rumble. Loud.

"Hm? If you're hungry get some food then. Are you paying attention to me?" I said. Maybe she didn't understand me. But that can't be it. She talked to me when she saved me.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" I asked. She looked at me trying to figure out what I was saying.

I sighed. I walked up to her and grabbed her arm. Then started to lead her out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. "There now get something to eat. I might as well get something as well." I said. But she just stood thee dumbfounded.

I growled. I had to get her something obviously. I pulled the first thing I laid my hand on. Ramen. I hated this stuff. Maybe she'll like it. I fixed her some ramen and handed her some chopsticks. Then I went looking for some food for me. After I got some I turned around and saw she was having trouble.

"My god you don't even know how to use chopsticks?" I asked her. I knew I wasn't goona get an answer but, hell, might as well try to ask. I picked up the chopsticks and put them in her hand. Then I put my hand on hers.

Making her blush.

What the? Why is she blushing? Better yet what's there to blush about? I'm just showing her how to use chopsticks. I don't understand her.

She act's like were holding hands. (Me: Awwwww!! How cuite! Gaara: Shut up it's not funny… me: Sure it is! Hugs Gaara Gaara: Get off! Me: Aw! You like it! Gaara: Sigh…hugs back)

After our rather awkward moment I went into the living room to relax. After a couple of minutes I felt something heavy on top of me.

"W-what the?" I said to myself. All of a sudden I looked down. And saw…NARUTO!!

**SIKE!!!!! **

Got'cha didn't I?

Naw. It was Rezery.

Now back 2 the story.

"W-what the hell!? Get the fuck off of me! What the hell do you think you're doing getting on top of me like that!!" I yelled at her.

But she just liked at me and yawned. I guess she was tired.

"If you were tired you could have slept somewhere ells. But where? Go sleep in my bed or something. Just don't touch me and leave me alone. Or I might kill you."

"Gaara!" Temari yelled. "Don't treat her like that! You should be glad she saved you or you'd be dead!" Temari finished.

"Yeah Gaara lighten up. My god you're annoying at times." Kankuro said earning a death glare from Gaara.

"Oh I know you're not talking! I'm surprised Rezery hasn't killed you yet! Ass wipe." Lora said annoyed. Hannah came bouncing in with a big smile on her face.

"What are you so happy 'bout?" Kankuro asked.

"Were all bunking in with you guys!" Hannah said.

"Says who!?" Kankuro yelled.

"Tem." Hannah simply stated.

"Who's Tem!? I don't even know her and she's letting you live here?" Kankuro said.

"Tem as in Temari you fucking retard!" Hannah yelled back. "Now don't tell me you don't even know your own damn sister." Hannah finished.

"Whatever." Kankuro mumbled.

"So what's up with Rezery?" Tem asked.

"You tell me." I said. "She won't speak and acts like she's 3 and a half years old." I finished.

"WHAT!" Lora overheard.

"Yup." I replied.

"Then it must have been trauma from being shot. Maybe…. no that can't be." Lora said.

I looked at Lora confused.

(In the hideout where Butch and War hammer ran to.)

"Excellent." War hammer said. "She took the bait. Now she has forgot how to use her mitochondria, if she even remembers she even has it, and all human notations. Even how to speak. So now it'll be easy to catch her." He finished.

"What about Eve sir?" Butch asked.

"I've got my own plans for her…" War hammer replied, grinning evilly.

Hi readers!! Sorry it took so long! With school and all it's hard 2 keep up! Anyway I'm changing my pen name and the title so the new title will be called "THE BLACK THERAD OF DAWN" k?

My new pen name will be Gaara'sheart'n'soul so yeah.

If you want 2 be in my story (cuz I will introduce many new people) let me know what u wanna look like, about u, and so on.

Thanks!!


	6. The first kiss and randomness

**The black thread of dawn**

**That night**

"So what do we do about Rezery? We were going to take her to Konoha to see some old friends." Lora said.

Hannah just shrugged. "Beats me." She paused. "Maybe she'll recover on her own?" She wondered out loud.

"Probably. It's possible. But just to be sure we should take her to see Tusunade. She's a highly trained medic. She should know if Rezery doesn't recover on her own." Temari said to the others.

"Well we should get a good nights sleep so that were ready to go tomorrow. It's a 3 day walk." Kankuro said.

"Hells no!" I am not walking that! Fuck too!" Hannah said to Lora.

"If you wanna see the others you will" Lora responded.

"Mo, I mean we can just take a car!" Hannah said earning a dumbstruck look from everybody. "You don't know what a car is do you all?" She asked.

Everybody shook his or her heads.

"Damn." Hannah mumbled.

"Can you show us?" Kankuro asked.

"No." Lora said. "It would take us longer. We don't have cars that drive through a desert." She responded.

"Well anyway we should just go on too bed." Temari said. Gaara just walked outside. Probably on the roof. Everybody said his or her good nights and went to bed. Rezery was already asleep.

**Later that night**

Rezery woke up to discover that everyone ells was asleep.

**REZERY'S P.O.V.**

"_Wake up girl!"_ Eve told me_. "What just happened?"_ She asked. _"Rezery? Hmm…. that bullet_ _probably had some chemical inside of it! That's why she forgot! Hold on hun. This won't take long for you to remember." _Eve searched Rezery body for any strange chemicals_. "Ah-ha!"_ She exclaimed. Rezery just looked around confused about who was making that noise.

"_O.k.! Here we go!"_ Eve said. All of a sudden I remembered everything. The invasion in my village, the slavery, the camps, the collar, my powers, Eve and most of all… the red haired man. Whose name I do not know. I stood up. I wanted to find him. To talk to him. To get to know his name. I began to walk.

"_Eve. Where is the red haired boy?"_ I asked.

"_You mean Gaara? He's on the roof, hun."_ She replied.

"_How do you know his name?"_ I asked.  
_"This is the vessel of my beloved Shakaku, hun. How would I not know?"_ She said.

I nodded and walked to the roof. I stood on the roof and stared at him. He was so handsome. There he was. Just gazing at the moon. The moon's rays shining on him, making him all that more handsome. Like a night in shining armor. I lightly shook my head, snapping out my fantasy.

"Gaara?" I said lightly. He looked over at me.

"Finally recovered you're memory huh." I looked at him confused. "Shakaku told me Eve would revive you. So why are you here?" He asked blankly.

"I just want to talk to you." I said.

"Well I'm not in the mood to talk." He said. I was determined to win. "Eve wants to talk to Shakaku." I said. "No." He said. Shakaku whimpered. Eve sighed in sadness.

"_Go sit with him, hun!"_ Eve said urging me to keep trying_. "O.K."_ I replied. I began to walk over to him and sat down. He looked over at me and then back over to the moon.

"I have a question for you." Gaara asked.

"What is it?" I said. Gaara looked at me with serious eyes. I looked into them and saw sadness. I became mesmerized in his beautiful aquamarine orbs that shined in the moon lit sky. Our faces were inches from each other though we didn't even realize it. Our lips brushed lightly. Our hearts beat faster, it all felt so right. Like it was meant to happen. But feeling this Gaara pulled away from me causing me to snap back into reality.

"Just what do you think you're doing to me?" He asked with much suspicion.

"W-what?" I blushed lightly. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't mean to… I." I stopped and looked up at him for some kind of response. He looked at me in anger. "Never do that to me again." He growled. "Don't play with my feelings." He warned.

"Who's playing?" I asked. He looked at me in curiosity. "What do you mean?" He said suddenly getting angry. "We just met and already you try to seduce me! Wearing my cloths, laying on my lap, and now trying to kiss me! I told you don't play with me!" He yelled. A tear rolled down my cheek and my body began to get hot.

"Ah! My body! It's getting hot!" I yelled. Eve began to take over while Gaara looked in amazement.

My body began to change. My skin turned blue, my hair turned blond, and grew short, and cat like ears began to form on the top of my head and long wings with only feathers on the ends appeared.

"You. How dare you yell at Rezery like that!" Eve said looking at Gaara with blazing eyes of hate.

"H-how…. how…. gah! I can't be out this long! It's taking over!" Eve said as she began to change back.

Everything began to change back to normal. Ears, skin, everything. Until all you saw was an unconscious Rezery on the ground.

**Gaara's P.o.v.**

I looked at her confused. The sun began to rise and I finally began to see how beautiful she was. Her even smooth skin. Her perfectly curly hair. Her lips, her luscious lips. I remembered when they brushed together. For some reason I wanted it to happen again. But what is this feeling that is making me want her? Want her love? (No not like that. That will be in later chapters, people)

"_That's love, boy."_ Shakaku said_. "Dose it always feel like this?"_ I asked him.

"_No."_ He said. _"Sometimes it hurts. Eve. What's going on with you?"_ Shakaku asked worried. I looked down at her gorgeous figure, taking in every feature of her body. I walked over to pick her up. I gulped and picked her up to take her to my room. Seeing how that's where Temari has her sleeping because I don't sleep. I lay her down and covered her up. Then I leaned down to kiss her lightly. She moaned slightly.

**That morning**

"That's great Rezery!!" Hannah yelled. Lora walked down the stairs looking confused.

"What's going on?" Lora asked.

"Rez (Rezery) has her memory back!" Hannah exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Temari overheard. Just then Gaara and Kankuro walked in. "What's this all yelling for?" Kankuro asked. Then he automatically knew what for. He looked at her and ran away.

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" He yelled.

"What a retard." Rezery said. So anyway what are we goona do today?" Rez asked. "Were going to Konoha. So we can see some old friends!" Lora said suddenly excited. "Then lets go!" Rezery said. "Hold up Rez. We gotta get dressed first." Lora said.

"Oh… yeah. I knew that!" Rez went upstairs to get dressed when it hit her. "Where are my cloths Lora?" She yelled down.

"In Gaara's room Sis." Lora replied.

**Rez's P.o.v.**

I went into Gaara's room to get dressed. I finally found something to wear and began to get dressed when the door opened up!

"Ahh!" I yelled. "Get away! What do you think you're doing!?" I yelled. It was Gaara who opened the door.

"Well it is my room. I thought you'd be done by now." He said calmly. "Well thought, thought wrong!" I said. I covered myself up with Gaara's cover. I paused remembering last night and what almost happened between us.

"Hey Gaara?" I asked. "Hn?" He said turning around. I can't believe I'm about to say this. But as my Dad used to say…what did he say? Well whatever.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm s-sorry." I said. He raised a non-existent eyebrow. "What?" He said.

"I said I'm sorry. For last night. Just don't tell anybody, ok?" I asked kindly with a hint of guilt.

"Whatever." He said walking out. My jaw dropped. WHAT!? HOW DARE HE! AFTER I JUST SWALLOWED MY PRDE AND SAID SORRY HE JUST BRUSHES IT OFF!? FUCK THIS!

I tried to calm myself. I got dressed and brushed it off. I finished putting on my outfit that was jeans, regular blue and a pink shirt. I looked over and saw one of Gaara's shirts and decided that I was goona piss him off by wearing his shirt. It was a black shirt with a red kanji symbol on the top right hand corner. It meant love. This will do fine I thought. I walked downstairs and everybody was already outside waiting. Lora crafted a car especially for desert conditions because Hannah wouldn't stop whining 'bout how she didn't want to walk. The only one who was in the house now was Gaara and me. He looked at me, enraged that I was wearing his shirt. Noticing this I walked up to him and pressed my body on him lightly.

"I'd rather wear you're cloths." I said in his ear. Gaara was caught off guard by this but lightly smirked at the thought that I would rather wear his cloths rather then my own.

I started to walk out but Gaara grabbed my arm and pulled me close to him, our bodies pressing against one another. Catching me off guard. He pulled one hand to my hair to grab my head and the other one to my lower back pressing me on him even closer. Before I could say anything he brushed his lips on mine gently. I began to respond and play along by licking his earlobe. I got impatient and brought my lips to his. I kissed his lips and he kissed back. I begged for entrance and instead of letting my in he pushed his own toung inside my mouth. Our toungs danced together in a romantically steady beat. I let out a small moan desiring more of his love.

But is it love? Or lust? Or a game. I realized there, kissing him, that I loved him. Though I barely knew him. I guess love can find anybody. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gripped him tight. He was the first to break the kiss because he tasted a tear run down my cheek. He looked into my eyes that were full of sadness and a desiring lust. He shushed me and he pushed my hair back.

"And you tell me not to play with you're emotions" I mimicked him.

"Who's playing?" He said. He pulled me closer and kissed me passionately. Sending shivers of pleasure down my spine. Another tear fell and he kissed it away.

"C'mon guys!" Kankuro said.

"Were coming." Gaara growled.

Gaara left and began to get in the car.

"_So!? How was he!? What's he taste like?"_ Eve asked excitedly.

"_Mmmmm."_ I said licking my lips. _"Cinnamon and sand. My favorite."_ I said to her.

"_I can't believe that was his first kiss! He's so good! So this is what it's like to be flirty." _I said.

"_Wow! If you're first kiss is this hot then I can't wait for the first time you both have-" _

"_Calm down Eve. I really love him. What do I do?"_ I asked.

"_Well for now be yourself in Konoha. But when we get back you better fight like no tomorrow for_ _his love."_ Eve told me.

"_Agreed."_ I responded

**At Konoha**

"Finally!" Hannah exclaimed. "Were here! It's about fucking time too!" She said excitedly.

"I agree. I really miss it here." Lora said calmly.

"So where's everybody ells!?" I asked excitedly. I looked around. And spotted one of the people that I so happen to bully.(I bully this person in real life. But I'll only use his nickname.)

"Turtle!" I yelled. He looked over at me and his eyes winded.

"Aw man! Why do you have to come here to beat me up? I'm still freggin' recovering from the past injuries!" Turtle said. He was a black 12 year old. I call him Turtle because he always wears Turtle neck cloths and his head and neck remind me of a Turtle because that's what it looks like.

"Shut up Turtle!" Hannah yelled. Lora just snickered and I burst out laughing.

"Oh bite me!" He said. I jumped in.

"Who wants to bite you? We don't know where you've been!" I said.

"At least I have money!" He shot back.

"Yeah you do! But you have to use it to keep warm by burning it! Because you can't afford heat and electricity!" I said.

"But I have a fireplace." He pointed out.

"Exactaly! That's where you burn it!" (this argument actually happened!) I said. At this point everybody just looked at me like 'What the fuck?' And Hannah was rolling on the ground laughing.

Turtle just growled. "Whatever." He said walking away."

"Yeah that's right! Go make me my money bitch!" Hannah said.

"W-what?" He said. I started laughing and said: "Yeah! You're my bitch now! And I want some money!" I said.

"You two are taking this a little two far…" Lora said to us. Not that we listened. Everybody ells just looked at us with wired faces. Temari went to talk to her new boyfriend Shikamaru and Kankuro and Gaara went to go find Naruto seeing how they thought Hannah, Naruto and me would be great friends. Leaving me, Hannah and Lora there.

"And if you don't make me my money I'll bitch slap you into orbit!" I said in and out of laughs.

"What the hell?" Turtle said.

"I'm leaving." He said.

"When you get back you better have some money for me, bitch!" Hannah said.

"Alright. Lets go find the others." Lora said. Hannah and me followed her to another area where we saw some familiar people break dancing.

"Hi Molly! Hi Dayquan!" I said.

"Rezery! What's up?" Molly and Dayquan both said at once. "Nothing." I said.

"Oh Rez! You up for a game of dodge ball?" Dayquan asked. "Aw. Dodge ball? C'mon man that's boring, man I'm not goona play." Molly whined.

"Fine don't play then." Dayquan said. Gaara and Kankuro came back just as we were going to begin.

"What are you all doing?" Naruto asked.

"Playing dodge ball." Hannah said to him. "What's that?" He asked. Hearing that everybody looked at him like he was some 5 year old on Prozac. (Prozac is a drug.) "How can you not know what dodge ball is?" Hannah asked. "First cars now dodge ball! What's next? Dinosaurs?" She yelled out loud.

"Hm? What's a dinosaur?" Naruto asked.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. You are a damn retard." I said. "Am not!" He said. "Are too you damn fruit cup!" (Fruit cup means gay.)

"What are you talking about?" He asked scratching his head in that oh-so-Naruto-way.

"Forget it." Hannah said. Lora just shook her head. Kankuro was looking at some ladies that were walking by and Gaara was looking at me, amazed by my recent choice of words.

I sighed. "O.K. so you wanna learn dodge ball? Fine you take this ball and you have to hit the people on the other side as hard as you can. If you hit them there out. If they catch it, you're out. If you get hit you're out. If someone catches it they can bring back whoever is out on their team. Got it?" I said. He just looked at me confused.

"Uh…yeah! Yeah I got it!" He said. Oh, he doesn't have a clue…. This will be fun.

So it was Dayquan, Hannah and I vs. Lora, Naruto and Kankuro because we needed another player to make it even.

"Alright people. Begin!" Temari said. Her and Shika (Shikamaru.) Had appeared before our match and became the judges.

It began rather awkward. Naruto used his shadow clone jujitsu. Making it harder for my team. But I threw a hard ball at the original causing him _and_ all his clones to be out. Kankuro didn't even have time to un-wrap his puppets because Hannah and me already knocked him upside the head. Obviously he didn't know that _Dodge_ ball meant you have to _dodge_ the _ball_. I never said that he was the smartest individual out there.

After that Dayquan left because he was bored so Hannah hit him in the head with the ball and told him if anybody quitted she had the right to a free hit. Teammate or not. Some team.

Well in the end we won because Lora was outnumbered and Hannah and me were better at the game then she was. By that time it was already sundown and everybody said their good nights and went home. Temari went home with Shikamaru. And Kankuro went home with a drunken female who wasn't even the least bit attractive.

Lora and Hannah went to stay with Tenten for the night. Leaving Gaara and I. We had to get a hotel room seeing how Gaara didn't want to stay over anybody's house.

**That night**

Gaara's P.o.v.

I went out onto the roof for the night. And began to think about the kiss I shared with Rezery. My body just moved on it's own. I don't know what I was doing. But… she kissed back. Dose she love me?

I think I know what love is. To be able to share it with another person. I want to be able to share it with her.

"Gaara?" Rezery said. I looked over at her. She sighed. "Look Gaara. I wanna talk to you about the kiss." She started.

I signaled her over to sit with me. "What about it?" I asked. "What did it mean?" She started.

"Was that a kiss of love? Or were you just playing with me?" She said in an almost pleading voice.

"Like I said before. Who's playing?" I told her. She scooted closer over to me. "Gaara." She said to me. I looked back at her. She breathed in.

"Do, do you love me?" She asked. I jumped back at what she just asked. She looked at me with a hint of sadness in her eyes. "You don't?" She asked. I moved back over to her.

"I do. I love you Rezery. But it feels too sudden." I said.

"We can take it slow. And get to know each other." She said, our faces just inches away from each other.

" I like that." I said pulling her into a passionate kiss. Her body began to give and somehow, through a series of flaming hot kisses, I was practically on top of her, hand on her lower back, other tangled in her hair. We pulled away from each other and looked at each other. I pulled her into a protective hug and saying nothing she fell asleep in my arms.

Well! I know it's a little OOC but it's MY story so whatever I say goes. O.k., so the next chapter will be Rez and Gaara getting to know each other and complete randomness. So after that we'll get back to the plot. If I even have one… oh well.

Review!!


	7. BIG TIME NOTE!

O.K. this is insane!!! I just looked at my story and saw that i have a hell of a lot more hits then reviewers. I have 11 review's and 336 hits! And thats only total! I don't know whats going on with you all who are reading but not reviewing. Each chapter has a hell of a lot more hits then review's. So I don't know if you're too lazy for the people who read but don't review. But seeing that I got this many hit's but not reviewes isn't... oh how to put it... inspireing! I spend hours writing these chapters and I'm litteraly mean hours! My 6th chapter took 3 to 5 hours alone! But the difference between the hits and review's are dramatic! the highest number of reviewe's I got for 1 chapter alone is 5. Now that suxx cuz the highest number of hits was 174. And they were both for the first chapter. Don't get me wrong, I like that I got readers! I really do! But 4 those who read and don't review, you need 2 review! I came hell of a lot close to saying fuck it and deleating this story. And that almost happined twice. If my hits keep droping like this and people don't review i'm not going to be motivated to spend hours writing this stoyy.

Thank you 2 all the people who review my story!

And check out my buds story called Friendship and love are strange things. You can find it by looking up romance rated M and Gaara in the search bar. It's also rated T.

THNX!


	8. Prank

SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!

With the m.s.a. And all I got a little caught up in everything.

Plus with my brother moving in and all, it's hectic.

Thank to all of my readers who review! It's nice to have some feedback.

On with the story!

It has been several days since Gaara and Rezery kissed. They hung out more, getting to know each other and falling deeper in love. Naruto had become a brother to Rezery and they ended up pulling a lot of pranks on a lot of people. Random people. It was like the perfect life. Nothing went wrong.

Or so they thought..

Rez's P.o.v.

"Oh this is the best prank ever!" Naruto exclaimed. I just nodded.

"What are you two doing?" Temari asked.

"Oh you'll see!" I said with a devilish grin. "Oh boy." She said.

"This is goona be funny!"

Kakashi's P.o.v.

I was reading my make out paradise book. Just another day really. It's so calm outside. So full of life. And best of all, no Naruto and Rezery to ruin it all! This is perfect!

Naruto's P.o.v.

Cool! Kakashi won't know what hit him! Rezery and me got in position and ready to go. The sun was raining down between the leaves. It was the perfect day to get back at Kakashi for that Raman joke he pulled on me a week ago.

Flashback

"Oh Naruto! There you are!" Kakashi said. "I have something for you!" He said.

"Really!?" I exclaimed. "What is it! What is it!" I said cheerfully.

"O.K. Naruto! Close you're eyes!" He said to me. "It's Raman!" He stated.

"Seriously Kakashi sansei!?" I said closing my eyes. "Yup! Now let me put on this blindfold on you! It's a new flavor and I don't want to spoil it by telling you!" He said sarcastically. "Sure ok!" I said. (Never said Naruto was the brightest individual…) He handed me a pair of chopsticks and put the bowl in front of me. I could smell the vibrant flavors fuming from the bowl "MMMMMMMM!" I started. "Go ahead! Dig in!" Kakashi said.

"Don't mind if I do!" I said. I ate all the food.

1 day later I had the shits like no tomorrow.

END OF FLASHBACK

Rezery's pov

This is goona be funny…

Naruto and me crept closer to Kakashi and stopped when he moved. He flipped a few pages and began to read again. Probably going to the heanti. Gross. Naruto jumped out of the bushes and attacked him. Stupid! He was supposed to wait! Baka! Naruto didn't get far because Kakashi leapt out of the way and grabbed Naruto by the ankle with amazing speed. Not as fast as Lee though. But still fast.

"So Naruto… thought you could get me back?" He said teasingly. "Nice try. But not good enough. And you're little sidekick is not even here to back you up." He said coolly. The whole time Naruto was kicking and screaming for Kakashi to let go of him. Typical Naruto. What a baby.

I bolted out, surprising Kakashi and swiped his book away from him with a burst of speed.

"Now what bitch!?" I said. "I got you're book!!" I finished. "Haha!" I said.

I pulled out a lighter and held it under the book.

"NO! GIVE THAT BACK!" Kakashi yelled.

"What are you all doing?" Lora said

"Playing monkey in the middle!" I yelled.

With that I threw the book to Naruto and we were tossing it back and fourth while Kakashi frantically tried to get it.

"I'm burning this book!" I said. With that I lit the match and Kakashi didn't even have time to react. The book was in flames.

Naruto burst out laughing. It was funny. Kakashi just looked at us with a ' I can't believe you did that' look. Then gave us a ' I'll get you back' look. "You both will pay for this you know." He said to us. Lora just shook her head. "You both are nuts you know that?" She said.

Naruto was rolling around on the ground laughing.

Kakashi just walked away whimpering about his loss.

"Yeah that's right!" You got owned bitch!" I said.

"Who's next?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm." I said.

"How about Lee?" He suggested.

"Sure!" I replied.

We went to Lee's training spot. This was so freggin' random. We were going to sing him a song. YES! A SONG PEOPLE! We're sooooo wired.

"Hey Lee! What's up?" U said to him.

"Hm? Nothing." He replied.

"Hehe! Hey Lee! Wanna hear a song?" Naruto asked.

"Uhhhh sure?" He said unsure.

"OK then! Naruto! Get ready!" I said to him.

(this is a song from beesnipe on youtube. I do not own the properties of this song. If u wanna know where to find it on youtube just ask me!)

Start of song:

Naruto and I together:

"Rock Lee you suck, you get no gifts,

Cuz you're an ass and you're a bitch,

It's Christmas Eve, Christmas is here,

You have no tree, or Christmas cheer,

You're family's poor you don't have shit,

That means no toys, you have no dick,

No need to cry, don't even try to walk down the halls,

Big fuzzy balls, Start hear the bells sweet silver bells,

All seem to say, Rock Lee you're gay,

Their joyful tone all brings us glee, in every home,

Except for Rock Lee. Ding dongy dong sweet song

Of dong, that is the sound of kicking you're balls!

Its Christmas Eve Christmas is here you have no tree.

Or Christmas cheer. Start hear the bells, sweet silver bells

All it must say that Rock Lee you're gay! How it must feel

To lose a will and lose you're home!

You just got owned!!!"

End of song….

Lee's eye's were wide after what he had just heard.

"What the hell was that?" He said.

Naruto and me exchanged glances and bust out in wild fits of laughter. Lee just said nothing and walked away.

"Whoa!! We just iced Kakashi AND Lee!!!!" Naruto said. "What now?" He asked.

I thought.

"Uchicha Sasuke…Hehe!"

Sasuke was in the woods training when Naruto and me popped up out of nowhere.

"How's it going emo kid!?" I asked.

"Say what?" He said. He just gave up death glares.

"What are you trying to do? Burn a freggin' hole in us or something?" Naruto asked. Sasuke just ignored him.

"He has hair like a ducks ass!" I said out loud to Naruto. He just started laughing.

"Shut up." He said.

"Oh gee that was smooth!" I said. "Why hadn't you killed Itachi yet?" I asked him.

He growled. "What a loser.." He said.

"You're a loser bitch! Gosh! Freggin' loser!" I mimicked.

"So why are you wearing a poke' ball an you're shirt? Do you know Ash ketchim? Can I have pickachus autograph!?" I teased. "Ya'know I know this great therapist…" I started.

"SHUT UP!!" He yelled at us.

"Geeze I think he's on his period. Ah! You look more like you're brother every day!" I said walking off.

Sasuke just disappeared.

Who now?

Sakura Haruno!

Ok! Next chapter will be Sakura bashing!! Yay! But there will be more! Anyway goodnight!!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9!!

Ok! So thanks to all of my readers who are reviewing!

Noaedslover: Thanks!!

Hashire: Thanks 4 pointing out my mistakes!

XXxThepromisexXx: What's up? U a fan of NaruSasuke yaoi?

Artimis J. Halk: I have a prep thing 2 mail u. It's funny!

Sakuramar: You'll be in this chapter!!! You're name is Aiko.

Hoshi Inuzuka: Dude, where have u been? You haven't reviewed in, like, ever.

Now on with the story!!! And just so u know I won't be here this weekend. Well most of it that is.

Rezery's P.o.v.

"So where is Sakura?" I said.

"No. Leave her alone. I like her!!" Naruto said.

"Oh my fucking god. She treats you like shit, Naruto." I started. "Just get her back." I finished.

"No!" He said stubbornly.

I sighed and decided to walk around for a while. I walked up to the ramen stand to get some food. I was hungry!

"Hm?" Someone said.

"Oh? Oh! Hello Ms. Rezery!" A shy Hinata said to me.

"Hi Hinata! And please, just call me Rezery." I said to her.

"O-oh! Ok." She said to me.

"Who's that?" the boy next to her asked.

"Oh! Kiba, please meet my friend Rezery!" She said to him.

"Hi." I said simply.

"Hey." He said.

I decided to buy some food elsewhere. I wanted to be alone for a while. I began to walk when I heard to people arguing at each other.

"Who the hell is that?" Eve asked.

"Only one way to find out." I told her.

I began to follow the voices that got louder and louder the closer I got.

But why did one of them seem to sound familiar? I began to get closer. Go figure it sounded familiar. It was Aiko yelling at Tenten. Aiko hated her so bed.

"I don't even know you and you're yelling at me!!" Tenten yelled.

"There you go again! Thinking you're sooooo perfect and innocent! Like you did nothing wrong!!" Aiko said to her.

"Uh…Aiko." I said.

"I freggin' hate you!" She went on.

"Aiko!" I said louder.

"You should jump off a cliff to make the world a batter place! We wouldn't have to deal with you're 'I'm so perfect' attitude!" She yelled.

Now I am pissed.

"AIKO!!!" I yelled. She turned her head. "Oh hi Rezery!" She said.

"'Oh hi' nothing! I yelled for you three times!" I said madly.

"Well sorry." She said in a sarcastic tone.

I stuck out my toung at her. Tenten looked at me like "what the hell?"

"Tenten bashing?" I asked her.

"Yup!" Aiko said.

"You know that's wrong to bash her…" I said

"Thank you!!" Tenten said.

"Without me!!!!" I finished.

"Oh god." she said.

"Ya'know. I think Lee has a thing for you." I said coolly.

"EWWWWWW!" She said.

"And you're fight with Temari was pathetic. I could do better." Aiko said to her.

"Whatever!!" She said, walking off.

"Whatever!" I mimicked.

"What now" Aiko asked.

I shrugged. We decided to walk home together. It was getting late and she had to go home to ear dinner. Which reminds me. I'm still hungry.

"Bye Aiko!"

"Bye Rezery!"

I began to continue on home and eat. But someone stopped me from going on any further. I looked at him with curiosity in my eyes.

"Yes Gaara?" I said.

"Come home. It's getting late." He said turning around and heading home.

"Sure thing!" I said to him. I ran up to catch up to him and put my arms around him.

"What are you doing?" He said.

"Putting my arms around you." I replied lovingly. Gaara blushed but kept walking. Soon Gaara put his arm around my waist. I blushed a deep crimson red. We were quiet for a while but it felt like words didn't need to be said. We finally reached home and we both went up to Gaara's room.

Well, good night Gaara! See you in the morning! Love you!" I said happily.

I began to walk away but Gaara's hand grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Huh? Gaara what is it?" I said.

"Would you…. uh…" He started.

"Yeah…" I said.

"Can you…stay with me…. tonight." He said to me stuttering a bit.

"Oh? Well." I began to blush again. Gaara looked into my eyes looking for an answer.

"Sure!" I said to him.

"Get some rest. Were moving back to Suna tomorrow." He told me.

"Oh? But my best friend…. We just saw each other." I began.

"She can come to." He said.

"Really!?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Oh thank you Gaara!!!" I said jumping on him.

"Lets go to bed now." He said.

"But you don't sleep…"

"Then I'll lay with you."

"Ok!"

I got tucked in and Gaara lay beside me. I scooted over and cuddled myself up close to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me gently. He started kissing my neck and my collarbone making me moan slightly. He began to slowly crawl on top of me, making me nervous.

"Uh…Gaara?"

Sorry if the chapter is short and suxx but I'm trying 2 add a new and hopefully better 1. I'm going to call it "The Master and the Maid" so check it out if u want too.

Thnx!!


	10. On the verge of deleting!

Sorry to all of my readers. And to all of my reviewers. I want to say that I have lost complete interest in my story. I looked back and saw that I was rushing their relationship way to much. Also that I don't have no clue what to write about next in the story, because I never had a plot. Or a clue how I was goona end it or whatever. But anyway I'm might delete it. So I need you all who review to tell me if u want me to continue or not. If enough people say yes then I will. But that depends on what u all think I should do.

If you all like this story you should read "The Master and the Maid" that I began. This 1's goona be a lot better! I swear!

But anyway sorry you all and if u want me to finish the story then let me know. If not then just say so.

I will probably delete it in a week and a half if most say no.

Thank you

Gaarasheart'n'soul


	11. Lemon 'n' lime!

Chapter

Ok readers! I got a majority (actually All) saying 4 me to continue. So I got off my butt and wrote the next chapter!!!! And I would also like to clear up that just cuz Rezery is my name in Japanese the character IS **_NOT_** ME!! It is a character I created.

LEMON ALERT!!! This chapter is all lemon!!! GaaraXRezery lemon!!

ENJOY!!

"Uh… Gaara." I said. He positioned himself on top of me and began to caress my cheek. "Gaara." I began. He stopped me by kissing me sweetly on the lips. "Shhhhh." He said to me. "Don't ruin the moment." He whispered into my ear.

"Gaara." I repeated. "Mmmmm." He mumbled. He began to caress my curves and every inch of my body. I could feel his manhood rub up against my inner thighs making me a bit uneasy. And Gaara noticed this. "What's wrong?" He began. "Are you not ready?" He said. "Because… if you don't wanna do this… you don't have to. I will never force you too." He finished. I took the time to think as Gaara began to nibble at my neck causing me to giggle and moan. He began to play with my earlobe with my toung, sending chills of pleasure up and down my spine. And I made a decision.

I was ready. I loved him. And I would die for him. And do anything for him… to make him happy. And making him happy would be my joy.

Gaara began to reach his hands up my shirt and caressed my cleavage. I began to moan louder and to think my bra wasn't even off yet! But lucky for him it unhooked in the front, so he made short work of that. He removed my shirt swiftly and removed the bra, causing my breasts to bounce free. And he began kneading at my breasts. "Ugggh. Oh, Gaara." I began softly. I began working at his shirt and kissed his lips gently causing him to grab my shoulders and pull me closer to him for a passionate, deeper kiss.

We pulled away due to loss of breath and gazed into each other's eyes. And we both saw what the other wanted.

Each other. We wanted a kind of love from the other that we never experienced before. But it was at a cost.

Our virginity. Our purity. I searched into his eyes to see if he was willing to give it up to me like I was willing to do for him. Without thinking I pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside without breaking our gaze. And then it was time for Gaara to surprise me.

He pushed me down, slowly, onto the bed. And began to kiss at my nipples, making me want him more. I breathed heavily. "Gaara." I began. He just looked up at me, with those eyes. Those eyes of aquamarine. And they looked…. lonely? But how? A sudden emotion swept over me. I pulled him closer to me and held him in my arms.

I… didn't want to see him so lonely. It broke my heart to see the eyes of loneliness is him. He looked up at me again.

And smiled. He brought his hands up to my face and pulled me n for a kiss. "I love you Rezery." He said to me.

A tear fell down my cheek again.

"Why? Why do you cry?" He asked.

"I'm so happy. Happy to hear that you love me the way you do." I said. He smiled again.

"Gaara." I started. "I'm ready." I finished. He nodded and climbed on top of me again and we continued where we left off.

This time it was my turn to tease him. So I began to pull at his pants and I think he got the idea because he let his hands wander down to my zipper.

I slid off his pants, feeling a bit nervous for what was to come, while Gaara already had my pants on the floor with the rest of our cloths. I giggled at the sight I saw.

His boxers had little pandas on it! And what a coincidence. I had little pandas on my underwear! And to think of t, they were on my bra as well. I just had to giggle. Gaara noticed why I was giggling and smirked.

"Are you sure?" He said. At this point we were both naked. Our bodies rubbing up against each other.

"Yes." I said to him.

All of a sudden I felt a stream of pain flow through my body, making me wince in pain. I breathed hard. Gaara withdrew his fingers from my folds. He inserted them again and began to thrust harder and harder.

"Ahh! Oh Gaara!" I screamed in pleasure as the pain began to subside. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked off my juices from his fingers. "You taste good Rez." He pointed out. I blushed heavily earning a grin from Gaara. "Mmmmm." He said while re-positioning him at my now wet entrance.

And without warning he pushed himself inside of me all in one fluid motion. I began to scream and grip the sheets in pain. Gaara thrusted in and out of me at a steady pace until my screams turned into moans of endless pleasure.

"Ungh! Ga-Gaara! M-more!" I begged. For a first timer he was good. He breathed heavily, thrusting faster and faster, making me grip the bead sheets and moan his name several times. The bed started to creak and rock as his aching member thrusted even harder.

"Ga-Gaara!! I-I'm coming!" I screamed.

Gaara was a bit thrown off by this but he soon got the idea as he met his release and bursted inside of me.

He pulled himself off of me and cuddled up next to me, breathing heavily.

"Did… I… do… good…" He started in and out of breaths.

"Yes. Good for a first timer." I finished for him.

Yea. Sorry it was short!!! There will be another 1 later in the story but it will be a while. Any thanks 2 all my readers and reviewers!!!!


	12. Ambush!

Hey guys! OK! So I was reading the previous chapter and it SUCKED!

So I'm goona do another lemon in this 1 but there will be a twist in the story. Yup!

On with the story!

I woke up to find a peaceful Gaara resting beside me. I caressed his cheek and smiled. And thought about what happened last night. But I must admit, it was a little awkward. It almost made me want to do it again. I knew Gaara wasn't sleeping. He doesn't sleep, of course. I let my hand travel down his chest and wrapped my arms around him. And he wrapped his arms around my lower back. Told you he was awake! I blushed all of a sudden remembering that we were both naked and our bodies were pressing against one another. Gaara didn't even open his eyes but just lay there. I snuggled against him and pulled him closer. (If it were even possible.) Gaara moaned and kissed my neck slightly.

"Morning panda bear!" I said sweetly. He growled at the name and rolled backwards. But due to the fact that Gaara was a dunce and didn't pay attention, he rolled on the floor.

Taking me with him. He ended up on top of me and shook his head slightly. "That's what you get for rolling over!" I said playfully.

"Oh really?" He said to me. I just nodded.

"Well this is what you get for that statement you just made!" He said teasingly back to me. And at that moment he began to tickle me vigorously.

"Hahahahaha!! Stop it Gaara! Ah! It hurts! Hahaha!" I said in and out of laughs. I rolled around on the floor laughing. I smiled and brought Gaara down for a kiss.

"Mmmm, I love you Gaara." I said to him. He nodded.

"I love you too." He said lovingly to me. Gaara positioned himself on top of me and whispered something in my ear.

"Last nights go around was kind of… awkward." He said. "So."

He paused.

"Wanna try again?" He whispered. And without waiting for a response he kissed my neck and let his hands wander down to my hips, and let them rest there. I giggled at his sudden actions and made a face at him.

He smirked and pushed his body on mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

I moaned as Gaara left his mark on my neck and let his kisses trail off my neck to my lips. He kissed my passionately and gently pushed himself inside of me.

"Ungh Gaara." I moaned sweetly in our kiss. He smiled and thrusted slowly in and out of me.

"Rezery…" He moaned. I closed my eyes and bit my lip in pleasure. Gaara began kissing my neck again and then went down to kiss and suck at my breasts.

"Mmmm G-Gaara! F-faster!" I pleaded to him. He smirked and rammed himself inside me making me scream his name.

Gaara's thrusts began to quicken and I gripped the blanket that was on the floor with us.

I decided to surprise him and flipped us over so that I was on the top of him now.

Gaara raised a non-existent eyebrow and put his hands on my waist.

"Now, Rezery, what makes you think I will let you be in control?" He said to me curiously. I shrugged playfully and positioned myself on top of him. Gaara pulled my waist down onto his manhood and back up again and repeatedly did it over and over. After a little I got the hang of it and thrusted him by myself.

"Oh, god Rezery." He moaned. Gaara gritted his teeth and breathed through them losing him in the pleasure I was giving him. I smiled knowing that we would both be worn out from our little "exotic activity." Gaara jerked his head back and I knew that he was almost at his limit.

Without warning he pulled me off of him and sat up panting heavily.

"Aw. Why stop now Panda bear?" I said wrapping my hands around his neck from the back.

"I'm tired." He said in and out of breaths. I smiled and lay him down on the bed. I crawled up next to him and suddenly got an idea. Gaara sat up leaning on the headboard and I crawled into his lap. Without saying anything he brought his hand up to my head and began to pet me like I was some dog or cat. But I still loved the attention! He closed his eyes and lay his head back and I took the opportunity to crawl sown to his manhood and began to stroke it lightly. But before Gaara had the time to react I brought my head down and began to suck and kiss on it catching Gaara totally off guard.

Gaara put his hands on my head and tangled his fingers in my hair as I bobbed my head up and down his manhood.

I moaned slightly as Gaara pulled at my hair moaning my name. _Man I know he enjoys it and all but dose he really must pull so hard?_ I thought to myself.

"Rezery, I'm going to…" Gaara tried to say but instead he pulled my head up right before he came.

"Well look at you being ever so bold." Gaara said teasingly. I smiled and got up off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked.

"To the shower." I replied. Gaara nodded.

After I jumped in the shower Gaara got in when I was done. We had to go and meet up with everybody else in about an hour.

We got dressed and went to the Ramen stand to meet up.

**At the Raman stand**

**Gaara's POV**

"Are you hungry?" I asked Rezery.

"Um. Yeah I am. What about you?" She asked. I nodded and bought us both some Raman.

"Thanks Gaara!" She said tome. I just nodded and smiled.

"Weren't they supposed to be here a while ago?" I asked.

"Yeah!! What's taking them!?" She said getting impatient.

"I don't know." I said.

Maybe we should go look for them?" I suggested.

"That's a good idea. But where do we look?" She started. "Konoha sure is big…"

"Then we'll both split up to look for them." I said. "It's ridiculous how long there taking to get here." He said.

Then I'll go east and you'll go to the west. And we'll both meet up here in about 11 minutes." She said. I nodded and we went our separate ways.

**10 minutes later**

"Kankuro! Temari!" I said trying to catch up to them.

"Hey there you are!" Kankuro said. "We were looking for you!"

"What do you mean? You were both late. So we went looking for you guys."

Temari turned around and looked at me.

"What?" I said.

"Where's Rez?"

"Looking for you guys as well."

"Well shouldn't we look for her?" Kankuro cut in.

I shook my head. "She'll be at the Ramen stand by now." I told him.

We all went back to the Ramen stand to find Hannah and Lora waiting there for us.

"Where's Rezery?" Temari asked.

"We were goona ask you the same." Lora said simply. Hannah just yawned.

"Something's wrong." I said to the others.

**Rezery's POV **

Where could they be? I thought to myself.

I heard a rustling in the bushes and looked to see what it was. Must be me I thought.

I heard rustling again and pulled out a kunai.

"Alright where are you?" I whispered. "I know you're there."

Just then 3 men in black came out of nowhere and pulled out big shotguns.

"Who are you!?" I demanded.

The man in the center walked toward me with the gun pointed at me head.

"Hmph. Little brat." He said.

Butch

"Oh, no." I said under my breath.

"You're coming with us." Butch said.

"NO!" I screamed. But it was too late and the other two men grabbed me from behind.

"Use my power!" Eve said.

Taking her advice I let my mitochondria power flow through me and I activated the power I haven't used in so very long. I swung my arm back and hit the one man in the stomach and he went flying back hitting the tree.

"Touch me and die." I said.

"The power of Eve." Butch said. He smirked. "Do you really think you can win?" He said.

"DISPELL!" Was all I heard until I passed out. _Damn_ I thought. _I didn't pay attention_….

When I woke up I was in a cage.

"_Hey girl." Eve said._

"_What?" _

"_I have some bad news."_

"_What?"_

Eve breathed in and then sighed.

"_You're in the concentration camp."_

"_And? C'mon I know there's more."_

She breathed again.

"_You're pregnant."_

**OOOO! Cliffhanger!!! Gimmie 4 reviews and I'll update!!! **


	13. The true Eve

Dark side of the moon...chapter 10... I think it is at least...eh

To all readers: Hey! Sorry 4 not updating in, like, ever but with school, chores, running errands, I had trouble finding the time to write. Doesn't help with writers block. So yea. But I know what I'm goona do 4 the story now so hope u enjoy!

And sorry again!

"W-where am I!?" I yelled out loud. "Damn it!!! This wasn't supposed to happen!" I said beating my fists on the cold stonewall. Tears began to flow down my eyes.

"_Well look at it this way hun"_ Eve began. _"The pregnancy thing won't begin for a while. I have the ability to pause it for a long while." _She finished.

"_How long?"_ I asked.

"_That I don't know."_ She said. I sighed. I needed to find a way out of here but how? It was completely dark and I couldn't see. I began to feel around the room. There were bars that kept me inside and there was a wet puddle in the middle of the floor. What the hell was that? I don't know. The room felt cold and damp. I was alone and didn't know what to do. My body felt strained and weak. I felt my side. I had a stabbing wound and it hurt a lot.

Damn.

What was that? I heard something! But what?

"Show you're self!!! Are you to scared to reveal you're self to me!? Do you cower in my presence?" I yelled losing my temper.

"Calm down." The voice said.

I know that voice…

"Aiko." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"They captured me to. The only reason I wasn't there before was cuz they couldn't find me. I had already left before the invasion of our village." She said. I couldn't see her but I knew she was in pain.

"Aiko, do you know why they attacked our village?" I said. At first I heard nothing.

"Aiko? Answer me. I know it was other then our high-tech electronics and weapons." I said.

Still nothing.

"Damn it Aiko!!! Tell me!! You of all people should know!!!" I yelled.

It was…. You…. They wanted. The rest were just hostages to kill and do their bidding." Aiko spoke quietly.

"Why me!?" I said.

"Actually it was Eve. Eve is the strongest of all Demons. So they thought if they could scare you enough to pull Eve out of you. Then they would try to control her massive power to destroy all the countries. And Orochimaru would take control with the most powerful demon alive. And the fact that she cannot die is a major plus for them."

My eyes widened.

"You don't know about the origins of Eve do you?" Aiko asked.

"No." I said. "She refuses to tell me. She says it will only be known to me once I have been liberated." I said.

"Hmm." Aiko said.

I sighed. I didn't know what to do… I knew that Gaara and the others were worried about me that am for sure. Eve…. Why won't you tell me? Why? What's the problem? What are you hiding from me? Eve…

"Do you want to know? Are you ready to know the truth?" Aiko spoke.

"Well of course I do!" I said.

"Well then…" Aiko said.

"You're demon, Eve, is not like other demon's. She isn't even considered a demon at all, no." Aiko said to me. I didn't even believe what I'm hearing.

"You're mitochondria… is special. You know. Mitochondria are the thing that makes energy from oxygen. It gives you energy. We would be nothing without it. But you're mitochondria acts as a separate organism."

"A WHAT?"

"Yes. People think that humans are the dominant species, but there wrong. Mitochondria are the dominant. Because like I said, we would be nothing without it."

"I don't get it…"

"Of course…let me break it down for you. You're mitochondria is so highly evolved that it acts as it's own. Eve as it's called. A demon of some sort. Let me tell you of a similar situation so you might be able to grasp the concept better. A long time ago there was a woman in Africa who had mitochondria just like you. She was the first to have it and it shocked scientists everywhere. They called it mitochondria Eve. But that girl lost control. And her mitochondria took over. Eve, she called herself. Her mitochondria called itself Eve. Eve took over that girl's physical body and ran off. Nobody knew that motive of Eve and weren't about to find out. What happened was the girl's body was unstable and the Eve died." Aiko finished.

"So it that what is goona happens to my Eve?" I said. "Will she take over and grow unstable?" I said worried. I knew Eve wasn't like that. Was she? NO! IT CAN'T BE! I growled.

"All Eve's will grow unstable. That is why they must "Evolve" to survive. But for some reason the girl's Eve could not evolve and died right on the spot."

"Uh. But my Eve…"

"Is kinder? Some of the Eve's recorded in history were kind to their hosts. While others were not. The nice one's lost their kindness to pure instant." Aiko spoke.

"And what was that?"

"To kill. And take over the host's body. The rest of the motives I don't know. You should ask Dr. Hans. He should know. He studies mitochondria after all. But first you must get out of here. It will not be easy. I need to get out as well."

"Yes."

"Also." Aiko started to say. I looked at her confused.

"There was another incident. Of a girl named Maya. Her…"

"Why are all of them girls? Do guys get it too?" I asked.

"No. But I don't know why." Aiko said.

"I don't understand…" I said sighing. My life was just getting better and better huh? Yeah right. I sighed.

"I can teleport you to him if you'd like." Aiko said. "What about you? You must come as well!" I said.

"I don't have enough charka to take us both." She said.

"Well then I'll use my…"

"NO! It's too risky! The more you use that powers the more you become like her! Like Eve." She said.

"Well too bad. You're coming with me whether you like it or not!" I said forcing out some of my mitochondria to teleport us there.

"Tell me the location!!" I said.

" Uh! It's um! Ah! It's in the run down apt. Near the museum at our country! The attacked one!" She said.

"Ok then! You sure he's goona be there?"

"He never leaves his studies!!"

"Ok then!" My power was swirling everywhere and in a quick flash we were gone. And just as I expected it took less then a minute for us to get there.

"You better prey he's here Aiko." I said

"Yea I know." She replied.

We walked around the village we appeared in. It was destroyed. And people were everywhere. Dead. I saw my old apartment. In ruins. I sighed and kept walking on.

"Aiko, you know where we are going?" I asked.

"Yes."

We finally reached the old run down apartment. It looked so bad that you couldn't tell if the sound destroyed it or not. It looked that bad.

We entered the building and went up the stairs that you'd swear to god would fall right from under you. It was that bad. Yikes.

"Dr. Hans!? Where are you?" Aiko shouted. "We have some questions for you!"

We heard nothing but typing. Someone was on a computer typing.

"Hey Aiko, why is he still hanging around here? Shouldn't he have been took by the sound or left for a uh well better area?" I asked.

"Well he's anti-sociable and doesn't like to spend time outside his work." She replied.

"Oh great! We're goona have a GRAND time with this one aren't we?" I said sarcastically.

"Just keep you're moth shut on this one ok? Or he won't answer any of our questions." She warned me.

"Oh yeah. Like that's goona happen in this life time Aiko." I said.

She glared at me. I smirked. She gust kept walking towards the typing sound. We finally reached a door and opened it. Inside was a clean, well-organized room with papers and books everywhere. In the corner to the left was a man on the computer just typing away.

"Dr. Hans." Aiko said. He said nothing. We looked at each other like "oh great! A prick. Who doesn't pay attention at the least. Yay. Not!"

"Dr. Hans!!" I said raising my voice.

"I hear you." He said.

"We have some questions to ask you would you mind answering them?" I said in a very professional voice. He didn't turn around or even reply. Aiko and me exchanged glances.

"I think he got more anti-sociable then I remember him being." Aiko whispered to me.

"Don't you know anybody else?" I whispered back. Before she could reply, however, he turned around in his chair.

"What do you pesky kids want from me!? Don't you see I'm busy? So go away!" He said turning back around in his chair.

I gave him a dirty look and got ready to say something to him. But Aiko put her hand over my mouth and stopped me. I growled at her.

"Please, just a few questions will do. We really need you're help." Aiko said.

"What makes you think I care?" He scoffed. "Go play a game or something."

I looked and raised an eyebrow at Aiko. She gave me a disapproving look but joined in on what I was about to do anyway.

"Oh ok! Lets play a game Aiko! Do you know what it's called?" I said to her.

"Hm? No…"

"I call it… BEAT THE DAMN DOCTOR TILL HE TELLS US THE DAMN ANSWERS!!! OR WE KILL HIM!!" I yelled at him.

"He turned around looking irritated and looked at me. Giving in he said "fine".

"So what do you both want to know from me?" He said.

"Well…" I started.

"We want to know why Eve is only found in girls. Then just give us info building off of that." Aiko said interrupting me.

"Fine. Well for starters Eve is only found in the female body because when Eve takes over the physical body her body will only last for so long. This is because of an unstable condition in the body. It cannot handle such power to be stored inside. The human body wasn't built for that sort of thing." Hans said.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because it just isn't! Why should we be built like that when only 1 maybe less of the world's population actually has mitochondria that is so highly evolved and has a inner Eve. Eve is only found in female bodies because once they take control, they must give birth to the ultimate being. Which is the child of Eve and the being who is known to destroy all humanity. That is the duty of Eve. To give birth to the ultimate being."

I looked at him shocked. But he didn't notice it. How!? I'm pregnant! Dose that mean that I'm going to give birth to the ultimate being!? N-no! I-I can't!! Uhg! Pull you're self together Rezery! Ok. Well I might as well ask him.

"Dr. Hans… what will happen if the host of Eve is pregnant?" I asked. Aiko looked at me confused.

"Hmm. Well it depends on the baby. There will be a chance it will be the ultimate being, and a chance it will not. If the host has the baby before Eve takes over then most likely, it will be human, but will have the mitochondria of the mother, depending on the body the baby has and if it can handle it. If giving birth tires out the host enough, Eve will take over and do what she must. Though what she will do with the baby I'm not quite sure. Chances are if the baby has the mitochondria of the mother Eve will raise it as her own. And wait until the day of awakening will come for her. But if the baby is a boy, or doses not have the mitochondria traits of the mom, Eve will kill it. But… if the Eve takes over while the host is still pregnant then it will come out the ultimate being. And that would not be good because once Eve is pregnant it will be several hours until it is born. Much less then the 8 months if Eve were human."

"Oh… my." Was all I could say. Eve said that she could hold off the birth for a while. But is she doing that so she will already be pregnant when she takes over if she dose? I began to fear for my child. But that was the least of my worries.

"How dose that Eve get pregnant in the first place if the host is not?" Aiko said.

"Well Eve is not stupid. She would go to the nearest hospital. Think about it. What would a hospital have that Eve needs to get pregnant without the opposite sex?" He said.

"A sperm bank!!!" Aiko bursted out.

"EXACTIALY! If Eve gets her hands on a sperm bank then she will be pregnant with the ultimate being!"

"But how can she accomplish all this when there will be people after her? Ya'know, trying to kill her and all." I said.

"Brilliant question!" He said. He really sounded like he was really into all this stuff. Man.

"Eve's mitochondrion isn't just there for her to exist! She can use it! They are there for her to use! With such highly evolved mitochondria, she can use it to her advantage! For example, each cell contains about 10,000v of electricity. Now, there is millions even over that, in the human body.

Can you imagine how much energy can be released if all cells release that energy!?!? She can turn that into heat energy as well. Melting a human into a puddle would be a simple task with such energy."

"Wow…" Was Aiko could say this time. I just stared at him like "what the fuck!?" Oy. That's a lot of energy.

"So that means that the energy can be used in many different ways right? And can the host use them?" I asked.

"Oh yes. You are a very bright one aren't you? But there is a consequence if the host uses the powers." Hans said.

"Yeah. The host becomes more like Eve." Aiko finished for him.

"Exactly." He said.

Hmph. I must get back to my studies now. I've wasted to much time answering you're pointless questions." He said arrogantly.

"But wait! We have so much more to ask!" Aiko said.

He did not respond. "Lets just go." I said to Aiko. She sighed. "Fine. You go. I'll catch up." She said.

"Fine." I said. I began walking out of the building and waited beside it for her. I sighed and began to re-play all that had just happened in my mind.

"_Do you believe all this Eve?"_ I said to Eve.

But something was wrong. She did not respond.

"_Eve?"_ Still no answer. I began to worry. But before I could say something odd happened. My body began to grow hot. Very hot.

"Argh! My body! What is this? It's getting HOT!!!" I said in pain.

I blacked out and must have gone unconscious. But the last thing I heard was a voice that sounded like Eve's voice. But it sounded eviler.

"_The time has come! The time for you to awaken and be "free" has finally come!" _

Alright hey you guys! Look just so u know, I'm changing the ages. Hannah, Lora, Aiko, and Rezery are all 16 years old as well as Gaara. Temari is 18 and Kankuro is 17. And don't come to me saying the ages are wrong cuz I don't care. Once all the other characters come in again I will tell u their new ages as well.

Thnx! And don't forget 2 review!


	14. Liberation

Woo! Next chappy!!! Woohoo! Anyway I hope u like it!! I'm so hyper today! Wow!

Chapter….uh...14 yay!

* * *

Rezery's pov 

My body was getting hot. I knew what is was and I tried to stop it. But I couldn't. I slowly started to lose consciousness. And I blacked out. I don't know what happened from there…. But I feared for my child. And my friends and family. And Gaara.

Aiko's pov 

Well, goodbye Dr. Hans. Thank you very much you're help." I said. I went downstairs and looked for Rezery. That's odd. Where did she go? She didn't run off did she? "Rezery!" I yelled out to her. But I got no answer. That's very odd. I better look for her.

I began looking for Rezery but I couldn't find her. Where did she end up going? I searched for what felt like hours until I found a clue to finding her. I saw someone run by me in a quick flash of speed from the corner of my eye. "R-Rezery!" I yelled. Without thinking I chased after the figure that I believed to be Rezery but there was a problem.

I was wrong.

It was Eve. What I saw was not Rezery. It was Eve. And she looked… evil. Upon seeing her struck fear inside of me and it showed. I breathed heavily and began sweating. My heart beat a mile a minute and I looked into her eyes. They were not the eyes of Rezery. They were full of evil and murderous intent. I didn't know what to do.

"Rezery?" I asked timidly. If there were any time where I had to fight, it would be now. I'm not the best fighter and I don't like conflicts but I had no choice. But wait! What do I do!? That's still Rezery's body!! I thought for a second. Wait! I know! Just what to do! I'm sure it will work! But… I looked back at Eve who looked back at me with those murderous eyes. It will be risky… I have to do it.

"Well?" I said. "What do you want!?" I yelled out without thinking.

"I want…Argh! Ahh! It's too hot! It burns!! Gah!! AHH!!!" Eve said in pain. Then it hit me. Eve was trying to repulse her instinct. She was trying to deny it! For the sake of it!

"I want!! Argh! To! To… be…Ahh! To be…!!!" Eve said hesitantly. She was trying but it seemed like she couldn't. All of a sudden Eve dropped to the ground. And breathed heavily. Did she succeed? Did she successfully repel it? The instinct? I slowly walked toward Eve and reached over down to her. Then, out of nowhere, Eve shot up! And looked at me with, not murderous intent. But sorrow and grief. Why? What? I don't understand…

"I want… to be… FREE!" Eve said in a determined tone. "I want liberation!!" She continued. "I want to release all the mitochondria essence and rid the world of the human race!!" Eve said.

Oh no! Eve wants to eliminate us all! She's not going after just a few people! She's going after us ALL! She wants to KILL us all! What do I do!?

"And you…" Eve spoke looking directly at me.

"Will be my first victim!!" She said with a glint to murderous arousal in her eyes. My eyes widened. No way I could beat her!! She'd kill me!! I don't have the ability to fight back! I don't stand a chance! What do I do NOW!?

**At the headquarters in the sound village A.K.A. Orochimaru's hide out. **

"Orochimaru sir!" Butch said with worry on his face.

"What is it!?" He hissed in annoyance.

"The gate! The vessel of Eve!! She has got out! She has been released!" Butch said in worry.

"Well then go back out and get her! Seeing how you didn't keep a eye out for her it's you're fault!" Orochimaru said.

"We can't! Our scanners indicate that Eve has already learned the truth and has been liberated!" Butch said.

"WHAT!? HOW CAN THIS BE!?" Orochimaru yelled. "It was you're job to watch her and now she's gone!! She was the only way to set our plan into motion! We were supposed to extract her powers and use them to destroy the villages! How dare you! Now her power is uncontrollable!!!" Orochimaru said all in one breath. Being ever so frustrated Orochimaru made sure that Butch paid for his doing.

So he killed Butch. (Buh bye Butch!)

In Konoha Gaara's pov 

"What is it Gaara!? Come back here! Please wait!" Lora yelled. But I wasn't going to stop. I knew what was wrong. It just had to be! They came back for her! That damn War hammer and Butch! They will DIE for taking her away from me!!

Hannah's pov 

Shit! Was it Eve!? Has she awakened? Did Butch take her? If he did Rez is a smart girl! Yeah! She kicks ass! She'll find a way out! She just has to! She probably already did! But Eve. I can FEEL IT! Eve is awake! And she has been liberated!! No! I looked over at Lora and Lora nodded. She was thinking the exact same thing. I stopped. Hell I'm fast I'll catch up. I turned around. "Kankuro! Temari! Stay behind!" I said in a serious tone.(which is rare 4 me)

"Why?" Kankuro asked.

"Because! If Rezery comes back at least you'll all be here to get her! Contact us if you see her or any odd looking demon like creature!" I said throwing him a walkie-talkie. "Got it?"

Temari nodded. So now it's only Gaara, Lora and me. And knowing Aiko she's with Rezery. I can feel her charka around Eve's. Wait!! That's not good!!! Her charka is active but I don't think it will be for long! Eve will KILL her! Gah! Do something Aiko!!! DO SOMETHING!! I raced at breakneck speed and finally caught up with the others.

Lora's pov 

Rezery. Always getting the short end of the stick. Hannah. I know what you're thinking now, it's written all over you're face. I looked at her and gave her a nod telling her that it will be ok. She nodded back as we all raced through the trees in the forest.

"Gaara, just where are you going?" I said.

He just kept going but finally said:

"The slave convention." He spoke in a dark tone. "That's where she will most likely be."

"NO SHE WON'T!" Hannah yelled. "I know her! She is somewhere else! I can feel Eve's mitochondria! Let me lead you to her!" Hannah said.

"That would be a most wise idea Gaara." I suggested. Hannah darted ahead of Gaara and began to lead us to Rezery.

Back at the scene with Eve and Aiko Aiko's pov 

Ah! What do I do!? I must think of something! Oh that's right! I already did! Duh! Wow now I feel like Rezery, always forgetting and crap! Damn! Ah, this will be difficult. Do I even have the energy to do so? I must try!

Eve raised her eyebrow. "Well?" She narrowed her eyes. "I'm getting impatient! Time to DIE!" She said racing towards me at full speed. Here goes. I gathered all my charka to my hands and began to say the words. But unfortunately I was interrupted and there was a loud CRASH from behind Eve.

"WHO DARES INTERFERE WITH ME!?" Eve yelled, her eyes glowing a blood lust red.

It was a tank like machine. And to both of our surprise it was… General War hammer! And he had a rocket launcher in hand! B-but! That was Rezery's body! NO! REZERY'S STILL IN THERE! Err. I must do it now before it's too late! I gathered all my charka to my hands again and did the hand signs and spoke the words.

"Mind from soul! Spirit from body! I cast upon you the spell of separation!!!" I yelled. All of a sudden there was a big flash and all I saw was darkness. "D-did I get it?" I spoke to myself. I fell back only to be caught by familiar hands.

"Yes… you got it. I thank you. Now rest. You are in need of it… Aiko." A familiar voice said to me. My eyes widened and I smiled right before I passed out.

Rezery's pov 

I had waked up to this bright light and found Eve in front of me. Then it all became clear. Eve had awaked and Aiko sat me free from Eve. I ran over to Aiko just before she hit the ground and passed out.

I looked over to my side and saw that General War Hammer was here battling Eve. Damn! I didn't have the strength to fight either of them! Damn you Eve! I'll get you later! Hmph! I picked up Aiko and used what little energy I had to try to warp us to Konoha. I had to warn everybody! I let my little energy poof us away to Konoha. Problem is, we didn't end up in Konoha. We ended up in the middle of nowhere. In some forest actually. Just great! Where do I go from here! I sighed and began walking. After a long time, it started to get dark outside and a little chilly. I sat up camp and even a fire. I was tired and Aiko didn't wake up yet. I took a deep breath and laid my head on the tree.

Gaara… where are you? I need you here. I need Hannah. I need Lora. Please… I can't do this alone.

Hannah's pov 

!!! Rezery's mitochondria! It's split! Into two different types. Her regular and her Evil type. Eve and Rezery must have been split apart and was separated. Rezery's mitochondria… is CLOSE! Very close!

"Lora! Gaara! I can feel Rezery! She is very close!" I yelled. Lora looked at me confused and Gaara came to a complete halt. He turned around and looked at me with his eyes.

"What did you say!? Where is she!?" Gaara asked very concerned.

"She's close. But I can't get her exact location. Sorry." Hannah said.

"Hmph! It's good enough for me to find her!" Gaara said.

Gaara's pov 

I walked around and listened for her voice. Or anything that could give away where she was. I kept looking around until I saw a small campfire. I walked towards it and saw Lora and Hannah there as well.

"Well we found her. And it looks like we found Aiko as well." Lora said calmly.

"Rezery!!!" Hannah yelled.

"Sssshhh!" Lora said to her. "They're sleeping. Let them rest."

I walked towards Rezery and picked her up. She looked tired and Aiko looked worse. "What happened to you?" I whispered in her ear. I sat down and put her in my lap and let her sleep. Not long Aiko woke up and Rezery soon after.

"What happened?" Aiko asked just waking up.

"Huh? Finally you're awake. Nothing really we don't know. We just found you guys here asleep. What happened to you?" Lora asked.

"Ah well I remember a little of it. But only before I passed out." Aiko said.

"Me too." Rezery spoke waking up and overhearing what was asked.

I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Rezery." I said. "What is going on? Tell me." I said concerned.

"Yeah me too! Me too Rezery! And Aiko as well!!" Hannah blurted out.

"Now, now Hannah. There just waking up." Lora said taking off her glasses and cleaning them. Her dress was covered in dirt from running that whole time. Including her glasses.

"No it's ok." Aiko said. "We'll explain."

Rezery's pov After they were told the story 

"So that's what all happened!" I said.

"Wow. I can't believe Eve had such a horrible background." Lora stated. Gaara nodded. Hannah just looked confused. "I think I get it all. Yeah I do." She said.

"Well let's rest. Tomorrow we will go back to Konoha and get prepared to take on Eve!" Aiko said with confidence in her voice.

"Remember, we must also deal with Orochimaru and that War Hammer." Hannah reminded us all.

"If anything, we must get some backup to take her down." Gaara said. "No good." Lora replied.

"Yeah. According to Dr. Hans the entire backup would be burned out. There would be no need. It would be a waste." I said.

Aiko nodded.

"Well let's just get some rest." Lora said. "We'll need it." Everybody got comfortable and began to fall asleep. Aiko was the first, seeing how she was still energy drained. And Gaara and me slept together.

I began to think. What was it that I was forgetting? Ah well. I put my hand on my stomach when it dawned on me.

THE BABY! IT'S NOT THERE!! OMIGOD!!!

I was separated from Eve! But the child still remains in her body!!!!!

* * *

Cliffhanger!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Thanx 2 all my readers and reviewers! Till' next time! 


End file.
